1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information technology, and more specifically, to a multi-bit error correction method and apparatus based on a BCH code and a memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent and improvements to semiconductor technology, the ability to manufacture several hundred million transistors on a single chip has been realized. With each improvement, such transistors are increasingly miniaturized, as additional transistors are placed in the same space. This miniaturization, however, poses challenges to the reliability of such devices and systems.